<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"пробую немного кричать :)".mp3 by Evilfairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288248">"пробую немного кричать :)".mp3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy'>Evilfairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Корпс дрочит на заботу (а кто не дрочит)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"пробую немного кричать :)".mp3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoshich/gifts">Kyoshich</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написанное не имеет никакого отношения к реальным людям, все совпадения случайны, бла-бла<br/>корпс просит сайкуно записать как он кричит: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOyl6g91Nuk&amp;ab_channel=boppyinn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он отдавался этому целому, даже если это не значило ничего хорошего. В случае, когда может произойти нарушение, возможно, изредка, начиная с выть, но в целом - если одержимость вызывала проблемы, её можно было пережить.</p><p>Сайкуно пережить было нельзя. Нельзя было перетерпеть, пересилить, переждать, просто было нельзя, потому что ну ... Корпс не мог даже начать объяснять, потому что было слишком много вещей в Сайкуно, которые вызывали в немкие эмоции, которые превращают его в рычащее животное.</p><p>То есть, конечно, не стоило объяснять, что Сайкуно был симпатичным и милым, иногда он бывал раздражающе был милым для окружающих, но в такие моменты Корпс очарован ещё больше. А ещё Сайкуно был смешным, казался немного неловким ... </p><p>Но самым главным было то, что благодаря Сайкуно он чувствовал себя &lt;i&gt; в порядке &lt;/i&gt;.</p><p>Это было странное &lt;i&gt; в порядке &lt;/i&gt;, потому что ну, очевидно, он был немного одержим Сайкуно в той милой маленькой степени, чтобы просто общаться спокойно, не начиная вести себя как очевидно влюблённый клоун (почти), но при этом не в силах удержаться от намёков, от снов, от мыслей обо всем этом. </p><p>Черт побери, до встречи с Сайкуно он не был уверен, что так можно относиться к человеку. Что можно так в ком-то застрять, чтобы при этом не чувствовать себя в ловушке, несчастным и перепуганным. Просто ... наслаждаться? Чувствовать себя счастливым, потому что Сайкуно обратился к нему? Сказал что-то хорошее? Что-то доброе? Что-то светлое и веселое?</p><p>Корпс чувствовал, что это скапливается в нем и дарит чувство "в порядке", дикие ментальные монстры прятались, когда Сайкуно задыхался от смущения и смеха. А после возвращались ночью в виде снов, от которых было жарко и хорошо. И плохо тоже было, и Корпс ...</p><p>Ладно, черт возьми, он был просто слабым человеком, разве он не мог позволить себе хотеть Сайкуно? Разве это было чем-то плохим? Все хотели Сайкуно, Корпс был уверен, просто это не заходило никогда дальше шутливого флирта.</p><p>У Корпса чесались все кинки, какие только были. Появились новые. Кошачьи уши? О да, блядь, кошачьи уши. Корпс сохранил фото из инстаграма, насохранял скринов со стримов. Вздохи. Какие же вздохи.</p><p>Корпс знал, что будет гореть в аду за фантазии о Сайкуно на его коленях в чокере с кошачьими ушами, задыхающегося и смущенного, прячущего голову на его плече. <br/>Или ... он думал, что это он мог бы сидеть на коленях Сайкуно и плакать, и кричать глухо ему в грудь, и вытирал текущую подводку ... Какая-то часть Корпса так отчаянно хотела, чтобы Сайкуно. увидел его в самом неприглядном свете, принял его и позаботился о нем. О, как же он хотел, чтобы Сайкуно позаботился о нем.</p><p>***</p><p>Честно говоря, он не верит, что Сайкуно запишет ему, как он кричит. Конечно, просьба была, было дано наличие. Но это выглядит как пустота, как несерьезная шутка. Поэтому, когда Сайкуно присылает ему аудиофайл с названием "пробую немного кричать :)", Корпс думает, что это розыгрыш. Чёртов розыгрыш.</p><p>Он на взгляд Сайкуно улыбается ему: неловко, привычно пряча рот за рукой, а потом осторожно убирает и даёт увидеть её всю, раздвигающую его глаза, смотрит на него совсем чуть-чуть его губы. Мысль об открытой улыбке Сайкуно посылает волну жара, и Корпс со стоном сгибается, распластывается по столу и торопливо суёт руку в штаны. От прикосновения к себе нарастает чувство оглушающего возбуждения, и Корпс со сладким стыдом думает о том, как бы покраснел Сайкуно и попытался спрятать лицо, если бы увидел его сейчас. Но как все равно смотрел бы сквозь пальцы, то и дело задерживая дыхание.</p><p>Свободной рукой Корпс клацает на файл.</p><p>- Ха-а ... Запись вроде идёт? .. А, да! Привет, Корпс, - Корпс чувствует улыбку в его голосе и стонет. - Ты, возможно, занят, но ... Я тут ... я пробую кричать, сегодня я говорил по телефону с доставщиком, связь была плохой, просто плохая связь, я не ... не кричу обычно, когда говорю по телефону, но мне пришлось в этот раз! Я не хотел повышать голос, просто связь, просто связь.</p><p>Корпс смеётся хрипло в стол, потому что эта привычка Сайкуно повторять по десять раз очевидные вещи, боже, эта его привычка. Очаровательная. </p><p>Голос Сайкуно так хорошо звучит, он нежный и ясный, что бы он ни говорил, это как ласка, которой так не хватает. Сейчас особенно, ему хочется слышать не только этот голос, но и почувствовать его руки. Корпс пытается наладить такт, но это все равно немного беспорядочно. Он сам просто полный беспорядок, на ровном месте так разъебаться.</p><p>- В общем! Я сейчас буду кричать, сделай потише. Никому не показывай, пожалуйста, Корпс, - просит Сайкуно. И кричит. Секунды две или три, это самый неагрессивный и тихий крик в жизни Корпса, это даже криком толком не назвать. И.</p><p>Сайкуно смеётся. Очень смущённо, посылая волну дрожи через все тело Корпса. Он зациклит этот смех и будет переслушивать. Посвятит блядь песню этому смеху. </p><p>- Я такой глупый, что я делаю, - бормочет Сайкуно. - Хотел порадовать тебя, я просто хотел порадовать тебя, надеюсь, ты улыбнулся, Корпс, я хотел ...</p><p>Корпс не смог услышать дальнейшее повторение. Не крик, нет, слова ... В этот момент они толкают его через край, и уже он глухо кричит и хрипит в стол, дрожа всем телом.</p><p>- Я хотел порадовать тебя, - в который раз повторяет Сайкуно, и Корпсует, что начинает плакать от любви. Это смешно, но его толкает через край не сексуальный крик, а добрые слова о заботе.</p><p>***</p><p>Позже вечером, убрав весь беспорядок, Корпс пишет ему. <br/>- Спасибо, Сайкуно. Я так счастлив.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>